Artwork
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Drabble of Punk!Klaine where artist!Kurt has guitarist!Blaine tied to the bed with evidence of a good spanking on his well-tattooed body, Blaine desperate for some action soon. Rough with felching.


As an artist Kurt knew when to appreciate a great piece of art, and with all of the art he had created throughout the years he had to admit that this was without a doubt his favorite piece.

Splayed out on the bed in front of him with hands tied together with a striped tie and fastened at the bedpost, on his knees with ass pretty and pink, knees lightly spread and ribs ready for being counted or played like a piano from his midsection to his taut nipples - yes, Blaine surely was a piece of art with tattoos and long hair, piercings in places no one but Kurt knew about and all body hair waxed off to make the travel of Kurt's tongue much more pleasurable for both of them.

But what pleased the man the most were the bright red marks defiling his otherwise flawless skin spread over the firm muscles of his ass. He could never get enough of strolling his fingertips over the stripes and squares, counting the patterns and licking his lips as he passed each one of them.

This was his work. His favorite piece of work - and no one would be able to see it but him. Not even Blaine could see it himself from his position. All he could do was feel and pain and enjoy.

"I really love this - with the love you have for permanent bodyart it's fascinating how I can paint your body over and over again in marks that will disappear, but you always let me do it again," Kurt said and let a black painted nail dig into the skin on a particularly burning mark.

"You can do whatever you want," Blaine grinned over his shoulder, bucking his ass a little backwards, pushing into Kurt's hands.

"Oh I will..."

Kurt let his hands take a firm grasp around the globes of the guitarist's ass, squeezing, feeling and enjoying the way the muscles tensed in his grip, nails digging into his crack. He leaned down to press his lips to Blaine's spine before dragging his nails down his thighs, Kurt moving down his body.

He didn't waste any time before he scraped his teeth over the smooth skin, his long tongue finding its way down the man's crack to tease the tip over his puckered hole. He could feel Blaine tense and ease up in anticipation, needing more, every movement making his breathing hitch a little.

"Fuck, Kurt -" he whined, pressing backwards with an obvious hope for something deeper, but it only made Kurt back away.

"No! You're not getting anything unless I want to give it to you," he snapped and let a palm splash against Blaine's right cheek, watching with delight as the skin turned freshly red, a little darker where there already were marks from the whip - an item that had turned out to be one of Kurt's favorite purchases in a long time.

He sat up on his knees behind the man and took a hold of the root of his cock. If anything was hard it definitely was to keep himself in check when his boyfriend was submitted to him like this.

Luckily he had made sure to keep the lube close by so he quickly had himself lubed up. It was always fun to do this, and he knew that even though Blaine would writhe and squirm from the pain he loved it just as much as Kurt did himself.

So he lined himself up, pulled one of the abused cheeks to the side and pressed into the tight opening, not pushing too hard, but not holding back either.

"Shit. Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine wailed from the front as he continued a steady trip deeper in.

"Shhh, almost there. Shut up and enjoy it. I won't be as careful all night," Kurt cooed with hands dragging down Blaine's back.

Once he was fully seated he waited for Blaine to adjust. He could always hear in his breathing when he was ready. He could feel the way his ass relaxed and accustomed to the feeling of the intrusion, the true tell from Blaine's side to when he was ready or not, so he leaned in to press his chest to Blaine's back, let his lips find his ear.

"I could just stay here - all night. Not move, not leave - just stay right here. Let your ass adjust to me filling you up, and then when I leave in the morning you will be all open and wrecked and feel me for days," Kurt whispered, his voice breathy and shit he was happy that his acting skills were well-developed because there was no way he would be able to stay like this for more than a minute longer, because the pressure was so goddamn hot and much.

"No. God. Please - I need you," Blaine whimpered under him as he tugged on the restraint, trying to move backwards to get some friction.

He was ready.

So Kurt let his hands onto Blaine's front, nails scraping down his chest, painfully so over his oversensitive nipples, before they made their way to the man's hips where he took a firm grip. He sat back up on his knees and in a fluid movement pulled out and rushed back in with a force that nearly had Blaine's forehead bashing against the headboard.

"Arh yessss," Kurt grunted and found better balance on his knees, adjusting himself to the heavy locking around his cock.

After a while he repeated the motion again and again. Every thrust was paid for by moans and encouraging "_yesss_" from Blaine who kept bucking backwards to meet every movement, clenching and relaxing his hole in excitement.

It was hard keeping his hands on his hips, both men's skin slippery with sweat and he had all energy focused in the way his hips were banging harshly against Blaine's ass, making both of them slide up the bed and the tie around Blaine's wrists creaking in its seams as he pulled on it in need to participate.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had lasted this short, but it was also a long time since he had spent so long drawing out the foreplay in the form of teasing and paying attention with tickling and switching between whips, talking and demanding - not to mention how long it was since they had been able to share more than a quick fuck.

But luckily this wasn't about lasting. This was about the prize that followed, so when the flames started licking up around his nerves, he didn't try to keep it in check - on the contrary he fastened the speed of his thrusts.

"Ah ah ah - don't stop. Kurt, _don't stop_. Please. More," Blaine begged, arching his back to get Kurt's cock to continually push directly against his prostate every time he fucked into him.

"Not planning on it," he groaned in response and knew that this was it.

A bubbling started growling in the pit of his stomach as he fucked mercilessly, not caring about the bruises that doubtlessly would be there in the morning, but that would only make sure to remind both of them of this night and that was not something he would be without if he had a choice.

To the soundtrack of Blaine's continuing "_oh god_" and "_ah ah ah_" and "y_es more please_" the whirlpool spun out of control and lava spurted from his balls through his shaft, filling up Blaine's hole and he swore that he could feel it around his dick.

Kurt stilled, hands shifting to keep Blaine's ass pressed against his pelvis. He mindlessly let a thumb caress over the bruised skin before he let a hand down to his sore balls, letting his hand slide upwards as he slowly pulled his softening dick out of Blaine's hole.

It only took a second before he had his face pressed against Blaine's cheeks with his tongue licking a long, broad line up his crack, catching all of his pearly white liquid that had started to escape down towards his sac.

"Oh fuck... oh yes," Blaine purred against his own bicep.

Kurt grabbed his cheeks, spreading them to make it easier for his tongue to go deeper. He speared the long appendage as far into Blaine's entrance as he possibly could, flickering around and practically shoveled the come into his mouth, savoring the salty taste mixed with the taste of flesh and everything that was the most Blaine right there.

He dug his index finger in, taking pleasure in the whimpers from Blaine as he kept his hole open with his crooking index fingers in an attempt to suck out every last drop of come that could be in there still.

"I need to... need to... now - please," Blaine cried, pleading and needing.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you, baby -" Kurt promised and pushed his tongue into his ass one more time, swirling it around and flicking the tip to feel all of his inner walls clench around the muscle.

He backed his face away and released his fingers carefully from the abused hole, followed up by leaning down to press a nearly misplaced kiss to the bottom of Blaine's spine causing a little moan to fall from his lips. Kurt moved up the bed and pressed his open mouth against Blaine's, forcing his own come and Blaine's own ass onto his tongue with aggressive lips.

"Please. I need it. I need it bad," Blaine begged.

Kurt found sympathy in the big brown eyes and untied his hands, unprepared for the attack of the younger man's mouth on his own. He welcomed the kiss, but when he noticed Blaine's hand seeking for his own dick he yanked it away with a sharp bite on his lower lip.

"No! You get what I want you to get," Kurt hissed.

He still wanted to stay dominant, but if he was honest he had to admit that he felt sorry for him. He had held back for so long now.

Kurt pressed one more powerful kiss to Blaine's mouth before he journeyed down his body and in one stroke locked his lips around the head of his leaking cock. He sucked and let his tongue caress around the rim, tease over the slit and follow as he made his lips slide down around his shaft, swallowing him to the root.

With hollow cheeks and a thank you to the gods for his vocal training he started a bobbing rhythm of his head, his mouth tightly locked around the pulsing cock on his tongue.

It wasn't more than a minute or two before his mouth was filled up, taking over by the taste of salt and a spurting to his throat. He swallowed it all down, letting it invade his mouth and brain with the need for more, not relaxing until he could feel Blaine's cock softening up between his lips. He carefully let go and put a chaste kiss to his head before moving back up so he could let Blaine grasp his hands around his head to drag him in, demanding to taste himself from Kurt's mouth.

As the taste of come faded into the taste of overused tongue and heavy breathing it slowly turned soft and passionate over the power and force it had started with. They let their hands caress down each other's backs, Kurt careful not to be too hard on the evidence of his earlier violence.

"Fuck that was rough..."


End file.
